Ghe Maz
by garekinclong
Summary: Gitaris The Captain yang jatuh hati pada salah satu Sie Artis. [ Hearty KuroTsuki Week ]


"Oh. Ada yang berkacamata, manis lagi."

Tim Sie Artis SMA Karasuno menyambut kedatangan band The Captain untuk mengisi acara festival di sekolah mereka. The Captain merupakan band ibukota yang namanya sudah dikenal masyarakat banyak; terutama, muda mudi tiap daerah. Adalah suatu kebanggaan bisa mengundang band kondang itu untuk manggung ke sekolah biasa seperti SMA Karasuno.

"Selamat siang, saya Tsukishima Kei," pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata memperkenalkan diri, lalu ibu jari menunjuk perempuan di sebelahnya, "dia Kak Shimizu Kiyoko, dan sebelah Kak Shimizu adalah Kak Sugawara Koushi. Kami Sie Artis SMA Karasuno, sudah menyiapkan segala permintaan personel terkecuali hal yang diminta di luar daftar."

"Pst Kuroo jangan nggebet yang kacamata!" _drummer_ The Captain, Terushima Yuuji, berbisik pelan selama Tsukishima Kei menjelaskan sedikit perihal perjalanan dari bandara menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Apa, sih. Pokoknya aku nggebet yang kacamata. Yang manis itu,"

"Gak bisa. Itu udah targetku. Daripada manis, dia lebih pantas disebut cantik dan—uhh, tahi lalatnya."

"Huh?" _guitarist_ The Captain, Kuroo Tetsurou, menganga lama saat Yuuji memuji kecantikan Shimizu, "Oh yang itu, toh. Nggak, aku nggebet yang satunya lagi."

"Permisi, apa yang saya sampaikan sudah jelas? Kalau sudah, silakan ikuti saya," Kei hendak menuntun jalan semua personel The Captain, tapi tiba-tiba saja Tetsuro berjalan mendahului Kei.

"Teru, aku menggebet yang ini," ucap Tetsurou sambil menunjuk Kei.

"… Hah?" Semua personel The Captain _plus_ Sie Artis SMA Karasuno melongo.

Gosip murah berupa 'Gitaris The Captain agak sakit jiwa' mungkin memang benar adanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[ Ghe Maz ]**

Haikyuu! (c) Furudate Haruichi. Tidak mengambil profit materiil dalam bentuk apapun.

AU. Fast pace. Typo. Less IC. Etc.

 **Kuro** o Tetsurou / **Tsuki** shima Kei

{ Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week: **Day 2** – Band }

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Untuk persediaan kopi tubruk sachet sudah kami siapkan satu renteng, gula sachet 100 gram satu _box_ , dan cemilan-cemilan lainnya. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan lagi, silakan menghubungi—"

"Menghubungi kamu, ya, Nona Cantik?"

"Bukan. Silakan menghubungi Tsukishima."

Yuuji gagal gombal di ambang pintu kamar hotel, personel lain diam-diam menertawainya. Setelah pamit undur diri dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi nomor telepon, Shimizu segera melapor ketua OSIS via _chat_ tentang keadaannya sekarang.

Di kamar hotel, Tetsurou memijit punggung Yuuji. Agaknya kasihan karena Yuuji terlalu gamblang dalam PDKT.

"Oh, ya. Omong-omong, tadi kau diberi nomornya Tsukishima, Teru?" tanya Tetsurou, pijitan naik ke tengkuk Yuuji. Yang dipijit refleks sendawa.

" _Yes_. Mau ngapain? Spam _missed call_?"

"Nggak, lah."

"Terus? Emangnya kepingin jajan lain? Cemilannya masih banyak di plastik."

"Maksudnya nggak _missed call_ doang. Tapi telepon beneran—yang nyambung. Sekalian lihat bagaimana caraku PDKT, _hardcore but smooth as hell_ ," Tetsurou merampas kertas di tangan Yuuji, lalu menunda kegiatan pijatnya. Setelah mengambil _smartphone_ , jari-jari mengetik nomor yang dieja dirinya pelan-pelan. Sambil mengingat nomor.

" _Your ass_ , belagak pakai bahasa bule segala."

"Ngaca dodol," Tetsurou mendadak menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibir, mengisyaratkan semuanya—Sawamura Daichi, _bassist_ yang sedang mencukur kumis di depan wastafel; Yuuji yang diam-diam berpikir untuk mengacaukan PDKT Tetsurou; serta teruntuk dua personel lainnya yang belum mencicipi empuknya kasur hotel karena sedang turun ke bar untuk duel minum alkohol—agar diam sebab panggilannya mulai tersambung, "Halo? Ini Tsukishima?"

[" _Ya. Dengan siapa?_ "]

"Ini Kuroo. Gitaris kece The Captain."

[" _Oh. Ada permintaan, Kak Kuroo?_ "]

"Ada."

[" _Apapun selain memintaku datang ke hotel._ "]

Tetsurou agak lama membalas, "…Tahu dari mana kau? Cenayang, ya?"

 **Tuuut tuuut tuuut**. Sambungan diputus secara sepihak. Tetsurou yang ingin membanggakan diri di depan Yuuji mendadak menutupi wajah dan pelan-pelan meloncat ke kasur.

"Teru, apa aku perlu bilang ke Ketua OSISnya kalau pelayanan Sie Artis kurang memuaskan?"

"Jangan macam-macam. Dia masih SMA woy."

"Kau ini tiap ngaca kacanya pecah terus, ya? Si cewek kacamata juga masih SMA!"

Keduanya terus berdebat hal yang tidak penting sampai Daichi melerai dengan menodong pisau cukur. Dua jam kemudian, dua personel pulang ke kamar hotel dengan terhuyung.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kakak-kakak semuanya, setengah jam lagi sudah harus naik," Kei membuka pintu _make-up_ yang berisi kegaduhan Tim Make Up  & Wardrobe dalam mendandani The Captain. Salah satu perempuan yang tengah menyisir rambut Tetsurou mengacungkan jempol dan berseru 'beres!'.

Sebagai personel yang sudah berpenampilan rapi, Tetsurou keluar ruangan untuk menghampiri Kei. Yakin benar Kei menunggu di luar dan sibuk berbincang via HT.

"Aku sudah siap. Yang lain belum," ujar Tetsurou sok basa-basi.

"Menunggu yang lain dulu. Kak Kuroo ingin minum?"

"Tidak. Uh, Tsuki?"

"Tsukishima."

"Tsuki lebih imut. Aku boleh minta tolong?"

"Ugh. Silakan, asal tidak aneh-aneh."

"Jika di panggung nanti aku berhasil memetik gitar di belakang kepala tanpa salah kunci, kau mau berfoto denganku?"

Andai saja Sie Artisnya bukan Kei melainkan penggemar fanatik The Captain, mungkin orang itu sudah menjerit kegilaan dimintai foto bareng idola. Sungguh, jarang-jarang ada artis panggung minta foto orang awam? Apa Tetsurou salah satu artis yang merakyat?

(Bukan. Perlakuan khususnya hanya padamu, Kei.)

"Kak Kuroo ingin atraksi seperti itu? Wow," tapi 'wow' milik Kei terdengar tak terkesima. Tetsurou garuk pantat, rasanya sulit menaklukan orang itu.

"Uhh. Pokoknya selesai manggung kita harus berfoto!"

"Dari pihak panitia memang meminta foto bersama, Kak. Kepala Sekolah juga."

"Foto pribadi! Di luar permintaan panitia!"

"Sepertinya setelah foto bersama saya harus melaporkan pengeluaran ke bendahara."

"Arrgh!" Tetsurou hampir mengacak rambut kalau tidak ingat ia perlu didandani lagi jika melakukannya. Aduh, _super_ gemas. Ada, ya, orang seperti itu? Mana Tetsurou makin kepincut lagi!

Pintu ruang rias dibuka, semua personel keluar dengan tampilan prima. Kode untuk pergi menuju panggung diucapkan, Kei menunjuk arah depan agar para personel jalan duluan.

Tapi saat seluruh personel hampir menemui pihak keamanan agar digiring menuju panggung, Tetsurou balik badan. Kaki melangkah dalam satu tujuan; Kei.

"Ada apa Kak Ku—"

Tetsurou mengangkat paksa dagu Kei dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Menatapnya lekat-lekat sebentar—

… lalu mendaratkan kecup pada kening Kei.

"Butuh penyemangat sebelum atraksi, _thanks_ ," lalu jemari membelai pipi Kei tanpa malu.

Setelah Tetsurou menyusul yang lain, Kei masih di tempat sambil memegang pipinya yang barusan disentuh.

 **Psst**. [" _Bulan, bagaimana The Captain? Sudah berangkat? Ganti._ "] **Psst**.

"… Di sini Bulan. Kepada Raja, mereka sudah siap menggila. Ganti."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Acara sukses dibawakan dengan meriah, sampai seisi lapangan sekolah mabuk digoyang irama asoy. Lengkingan suara sang _vocalist_ , Oikawa Tooru, hampir memecah gendang telinga muda-muda yang lompat-lompat beringas. Sebagian guru geleng-geleng tidak maklum melihat tingkat liar anak muridnya menjadi penonton konser.

Panitia yang susah payah mengatur jalannya acara sampai ke puncak festival ikut mengacau di barisan penonton. Beberapa masih _stay_ di belakang panggung guna jaga-jaga. Termasuk Kei.

Selesai tamparan terakhir _stick_ pada drum, personel The Captain segera digiring menuju ruang istirahat sebelum membuka sesi foto bersama khusus panitia.

Tetsurou yang mengumpankan gitarnya ke Ushijima Wakatoshi— _bassist_ yang semalam adu alkohol bersama Tooru, tapi masih semangat dalam mengenjreng _bass_ —segera mengalungkan lengan ke tengkuk Kei.

"Kuroo, jangan sok manja begitu, kita ke ruang istirahat!" Daichi memerintah sambil berjalan. Tapi Tetsurou tetap di tempat.

"Hei, aku capek. Kupikir setelah foto bersama panitia, tenagaku habis. Bisa foto sekarang?" pinta Tetsurou ngos-ngosan. Wajar, lah. Membawakan 10 lagu berturut-turut bagaimana tidak menguras stamina? Mana ketambahan atraksi lagi. ( _Well_ , itu pribadi Tetsurou yang mau, sih.)

"… Ya, ya."

Tetsurou mengambil _smartphone_ nya yang ternyata tersimpan di saku celana. Mencari aplikasi foto dan mengganti arah menjadi swafoto. _Smartphone_ dijauhkan dari dua wajah. Sambil mengaba-aba, Tetsurou agak gemetar kala hendak menekan ikon jepret.

"Satu, dua—"

Pipi berkeringat Tetsurou dibalas kecupan singkat dari Kei. Hasil foto menunjukkan gambar Tetsurou yang tersenyum sok tampan, dan Kei yang mengecup pipi Tetsurou dengan mata melirik kamera.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Senang bisa mengundang kalian."

Seluruh otot Tetsurou serasa melemas. Diberi kejutan mendadak tidak baik untuk jantungnya, sungguh.

"…Bagaimana jika kita berkencan saja? Aku gemas padamu, ya ampun!"

Tetsurou lupa kalau Kei masih kelas 1 SMA sementara dirinya sudah berumur 25.

* * *

 **a/n** : mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dan terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca!

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
